A Game of Survivor, sort of...
by Chou Nuriko
Summary: Casts from CCS, MKR, Ranma, IY, RK, FY & Pokemon + 4 crazy girls play a sort-of Survivor in a school? What will happened? Please r/r
1. Chapter 1! This is only the starting ...

A game of Survivor...sort of......  
Chapter 1! This is only the starting point! Don't get drunk!  
  
Hello~Here I am! Welcome to my own style of survivor!   
This ficcie was written on a fanfic about many Anime characters and fanfic author  
were locked up in an apartment for weeks (Sorry, I don't remember the name of ficcie  
and author). Hope you'd like it! Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistake.  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura, Magic Knight Rayearth, Ranma 1/2, Inu Yasha, Rurouni Kenshin,  
Pokemon, and Fushigi Yuugi were not belonged to me. They're wonderful series by CLAMP,  
Rumiko Takahashi, Nobuhiro Watsuki, Satoshi Tajiri and Yuu Watase. I'm poor na no da~  
  
But I did own myself and my 'friends'. (Kathy, Clara, Iris, Hester and Melody flashed   
their weapons behind JK) Eh...no, I don't own them. They own themselves...Now get those   
weapons away! (Shove them off the stage)  
  
Now, let the story begin! (Snapped fingers and scene changed)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside a McDonald......We saw six people, 4 girls and two guys, were sitting around a table,   
happily having their lunch.  
  
"Guys! What would you do if you get those money?" A girl around 15 who has long reddish   
brown hair and grayish violet eyes asked her friends.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care. Maybe I'll use it to repair the Dojo. Mr. Tendo would  
like this after all those destructions." A pigtailed teenager said while having another  
bite of his cheese burger.  
  
"Hmm...Honestly......I would like to safe it for..." Another guy, who looks around 18,  
blushed and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"For what? Sukunami-san?" A short haired girl with glasses said with a sly grin.  
  
"For...my wedding...with Miaka......" His voice dropped to a whisper.  
  
"Cool! Can I be there when the time comes?" The third girl with really long sapphire hair and  
blue eyes squealed with excitement.  
  
"Well...I think it's okay, Umi-san......"   
  
"Hey pal, have you thought about the...well, the grouping?" The 4th girl, who's with a   
really tomboyish hair, grunted.  
  
"I could be with anyone but YOU! Kathy. And of course, I hope Taka won't be with you  
either. 'Cause I don't think he would be safe with you or Clara."  
  
"Honestly JK, you think that Miaka is good enough for him?"   
  
"Better than you at least."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is to."  
  
"IS NOT!"  
  
"IS TO!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"SHUT UP WILL YOU!?" The girl who was being addressed as Umi said. "We're in a public  
place!" She turned to the second girl. "Don't you feel annoyed, Iris?"  
  
"Not at all!" Iris pushed her glasses. "Being friends with them means you have to hear  
lots of shouting."  
  
"I'll never understand girls." The pigtailed boy said, finished the last bit of the burger.  
  
"I admit they're quite difficult to understand, Ranma. But actually, some of them can be  
very caring." Taka smiled, thinking about his girl.  
  
"That's because you don't have 4 fiancees chasing after you."  
  
"Right, guys. It's 11:30! We've got to go up 'there'. Or else Yui will yell at me." The  
brown-haired girl, JK, glanced at her watch and got up from her sit.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^  
  
"Man, are we there yet?" Umi panted.  
  
They're walking up a really long and steep slope. Iris and Umi were lagging behind. While  
the guys, Kathy and JK didn't show any sign of fatigue.  
  
"We almost there. See, that's the building we're suppose to go. I thought we could go there  
in time but see? We're already 5 minutes late! I'm going to be skined alive by Yui and  
Melody, ya know? Come on!"  
  
Finally, the gang sucessfully reach the "building": which happened to be a 3-story-high   
school which painted mostly with orange and while paint (AN: that's really remind me of   
Halloween). On the side of a wall, the school's name was printed clearly. At the front   
gate, a short girl with a long ponytail pouted at them.  
  
"JK, I thought I told you to be on time!" She yelled at them once they stopped.  
  
"Hey Melody! That's not my fault. Just because..."  
  
"Okay, tell me later. Hester was already in the SAC. The others have arrived also."  
The girl (Melody) led them up to the first floor of the building. Then to a room where  
the sign "Student Activity Center" was printed on the door.  
  
"Hester, those idiots (JK smacked on Melody's head) were finally here." Melody telled  
her partner.  
  
"Thanks. Now we could talked about the rules." Hester turned to a crowd of 20 people and  
talked to a mic.  
  
"Welcome to Belilios Public School and thank you for joining this game. I'm the host of  
this week, Hester. And this is our co-host Melody. Before starting to struggle for your  
survival and the $1 million, I hope you could listen to my few words about the rules.  
  
"First, no sex of any kind. (Kathy murmured) Shut up, Kathy.  
  
"Second, no outside food. You can make your own food in our home economics room or buy  
cup noodles from the vending machines in the gym or lunchroom.  
  
"Third, no one except those who are being voted out can leave the school area. And if it   
is not within the challenge time, you are free to do what ever you want. Mind you, you  
could not have any phone call, E-mail, Snail mail or chatroom chatting in this school   
thanks to Master Clef. Oh, pager won't work as well! (Taka looked depressed)  
  
"This game will last for 7 weeks in this school, and 1 week in your own world. That works   
in Cephiro, Pokemon region, the Sengoku Jidai and the Meiji era as well. You'll be divided   
into 2 teams and 1 member from each team will be voted out every Sunday. and challenges  
will be held on every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Please listen to the PA system for  
further notice.  
  
Thank you for you attention. Now Melody will announce the group where you belong in these  
weeks. Hope you can enjoy the whole game."   
  
After this lecture, Hester left the stage and handed the mic to Melody.  
  
"Well, I'm Melody. I'm one of the judges for any rule-breaking behavior. And now, I'll  
announce the team arrangement. We have two teams: the 'Ikkitousen' and the 'Kanbeki'.  
Here's the members of the Ikkitousen...  
  
"JK Calderon, Yui Hongo, James, Misao Makimachi, Taka Sukunami, Happosai, Ferio, Syaoran Li  
and Umi Ryuuzaki.  
  
"Members of the Kanbeki are:  
  
"Clara Lee, Iris Li, Ranma Saotome, Megumi Takani, Touya Kinomoto, Inu Yasha, Kouga,  
Brock and Kathy Ting.  
  
"Now it was 1:00 p.m., 10th Febuary, Sunday. The game, Survivor, begin!!"  
  
^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^  
  
Within the 'Ikkitousen' tribe...  
  
"So, what happen exactly? It wasn't you for being late." Yui asked.  
  
"It's because Iris and Umi wasn't able to walk up *that* slope. If they didn't stop that  
much, we could come here at least 10 minutes earlier." JK glared at Umi. "And, did you bring  
*that*?"  
  
"Oh! That? Of course! Thanks for those Eng. Lit information! I got the highest mark in my  
class." Yui got the infamous red-covered book from her bag.  
  
"You can go and thank Iris. She's the one to told me that book is good." JK read a few pages.  
"Good! I can do my Chinese book report with this! I wanted to read the original 'Universe   
of the Four Gods' for a long time! Even I didn't understand much of these.#"  
  
Just then...  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!"  
  
"COULD YOU SHUT UP?!"  
  
Two voices, a man and a young girl, echoed in the room.  
  
"Makimachi, just leave him alone. He's always a chicken." Syaoran was disinterested.  
  
But soon...  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Girl's shouting.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM US!" JK's yelling along with a "smack" sound.  
  
"SWEETO!" A voice of a...old man?  
  
Happosai was jumping from girl to girl in order to have *at least* a glance of their...well,  
you know. [AN: *cough*underwears*cough*]  
  
"What's wrong?" Ferio and Taka were on alert.  
  
"Ferio! Lend me you sword! I need to beat him into a bloody..." JK almost explosed.  
  
"Eh, sorry. But those 'officials' had put away all our weapons." Ferio whispered apologetic.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"What have you done this time? PERVERT OLD MAN?!" Ranma roared as he kicked Happosai to the  
outer space.  
  
At the same time...  
  
"Ahem. Excuse me. There's one member from the 'Ikkitousen' tribe leave the school area. This  
break one of the most important rules of the game. Now, Happosai, member of Ikkitousen tribe,  
was disqualified. And there will not be any voting out of members for the Ikkitousen on next  
Sunday. Thank you for your attention." When Melody's voice from the PA system, Everyone   
(especially girls) relieved a sign of relief.  
  
"Thanks, Saotome. We have one troublesome person less because your kick." Misao looked  
pleased.  
  
"Anytime!"  
  
Now, everyone resummed to their talks. And let's look at...  
  
"Oh...so many beautiful ladies..." Brock drooled over all those older girls in the room.  
  
"Pathetic." Clara and Kathy said in unison. "Well, let's back to our plan. Since Tamahome  
wasn't in our group, it won't be an easy task. Espeacially with JK and that Seiryuu no  
subeta* with him. And I know JK has asked Iris to keep an eye on us." Clara analysised.  
  
"Then what should we do?" Kathy asked.  
  
"We have to create some opportunity!" Clara put her handy notebook away, and turned to  
the others. "Hey, Is there anyone who wanted a drinking game?"  
  
"Not a bad idea." Iris stopped her chat with Yui.  
  
"It could be fun. But I can't stand alchoho and actually, how can you find any alchoho in  
a school?" JK also stopped sparring with Ranma.  
  
"We can get ourselves some other kind of drinks in the lunchroom. No one said it HAS to   
be wine. We'll go and get it." Kathy said and pulled Clara out of the SAC.  
  
"What exactly is a 'drinking game'?" Kouga asked as he threw Inu yasha to a nearby wall.  
  
"It's like this: people sit in a circle and everyone will say something that they have   
never done. Whoever has done that will take a drink from their...eh, drinks! It's funny  
because you can say ANYTHING!" Umi explained.  
  
"Hi guys, we're back with the drinks!" Clara said, holding some Coke, Sprite and canned   
coffee.  
  
"Then we'll sit in a circle and grab a drink." Touya said and took a can of coffee.  
  
"I think this is ridiculous." Inu yasha grunted.  
  
"Oh...dog turd is scared?" Kouga got a can of Sprite and teased the dog demon.  
  
"WHO'S SCARED?! I'm on! Give me those red one!"  
  
^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^  
  
All of them sat in a circle. JK and Yui were sitting next to each other; next to Yui Inu yasha   
and Kouga were sitting on sides of Touya; Ferio, much to his fear, was sitting next to Umi,  
and she sat next to Kouga; and Taka prayed Suzaku that he didn't need to sit with Kathy or   
Clara, but failed. Misao was sitting between Ranma and Syaoran, who had Kathy as his neighbour,   
both of them looked quite uncomfortable; Next to Ranma James sat next to Iris and she sat   
next to JK.  
  
"Who will go first?" Megumi asked after taking a Light Coke.  
  
"We can start by alphabetical order." Syaoran suggested. "Brock, you go first."  
  
"Oh...I never have a girlfriend..." He said sadly. And Ferio, Syaoran, Taka and Kouga took  
a drink from their cans.  
  
"Ranma! You have a fiancee for crying out loud!" Clara stated.  
  
"I don't want them! It's my dad's fault!" Ranma blushed.  
  
"But you have one, it's the truth. Drink!" Umi gave her infamous sly grin. "And you'll be the  
next."  
  
"Fine!" Ranma grab the can and drank. "My turn, huh? I've never pass one day without  
being beat up by a girl."  
  
James, JK, Misao, Umi, Yui, Iris, Kouga and Megumi took their drinks.  
  
"James, I thought that Jessie beat you up everyday." Brock asked sympathetic.  
  
"She'll never have the mood to beat me after we meet the boss. So it was not everyday."  
  
"My turn!" JK exclaimed. "Let see...I have never had a crush on anyone from the other worlds."  
  
James, Clara and Kathy drank.  
  
"Wait a minute! I thought you have a crush on Nuriko!" Clara shouted.  
  
"Yeah but, he's dead isn't it? Dead people doesn't count." JK said casually.  
  
"I would like to know who do you all have a crush on." Misao asked.  
  
"It's a secret!" All of them yelled at once.  
  
"But I think all of us know Clara and Kathy both have a crush on a certain reincarnated  
celestial warrior, right? Mr. Popular?" JK glanced at a very nervous Taka. "Your turn."  
  
Taka gulped and whispered. "I've never dare anyone to kiss someone of the same sex."  
  
JK, Umi, Kathy and Touya took a drink, while JK was suppressing her laughter. At the same   
time, Clara and Syaoran were turning their faces into tomatoes.  
  
"I don't believe it. It's normal for JK but I never know that Kathy had done this too!" Iris  
stared at Kathy with horror.  
  
"Yeah, I dare Serena to do this before she left to study in Britain." Kathy answered.  
  
"To kiss who?" Iris still not yet recover.  
  
"You guess." JK tried not to laugh. "Clara, your turn."  
  
"Well...I've never had a fist-to-fist fight."  
  
Except James, Yui, Iris and Megumi, everyone else took a drink.  
  
"Hey!" Clara fumed. "How come almost everyone did this? Even Kathy!"  
  
"Shut up Clara." JK put down her lemon tea. "You know I always spar with Kathy."  
  
Clara pouted and muttered a "Your turn." to Kathy.  
  
"Umm...I've never had sexual fantasies about anybody." Kathy grin snidy.  
  
No one drink from their cans.  
  
"I would not believe Ferio did not have any fantaies about *her*!!" Umi yelled.  
  
"Who said I have sexual fantasies about Fuu?" Ferio yelled back.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mention Fuu, did I?" She tried to look like innocent.  
  
"And I don't believe Taka-san would not have those thought about that girl...Miaka isn't it?"  
Megumi pointed out.  
  
"Of course he didn't have, Megumi-san. He have *that* with Miaka already!" Yui sent a  
glare to Taka.  
  
"What?!" Kathy exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah yeah! I've got the 'scenes'. Anyone wanna see?" JK hold up a box which marked the  
"Fushigi Yuugi" OVA DVD.  
  
"Give it back! Pervert!" Taka grab the box from JK's hand and broke it into pieces.  
  
"That's no use, Mr. Popular. I've got the Manga version." She declared and got out the FY  
Manga #18. "I won't let you get it or I'm not the 'Master of Tricks'!" She gave him a smirk  
and ran out of the SAC.  
  
"Get back here!" Taka ran out to chase the foxy girl.  
  
"He made the biggest mistake of not raiding our bags first." James said. After knowing that  
girl for so long**, he know what she's thinking.  
  
"Very clever, James." Clara cleaned the mess on the floor. "Because the real DVD was in   
my bag. I've planned to return it to her today. Anyone want to watch this?"  
  
Everyone shrugged and gave her a "I don't mind watching look."  
  
'I hope Mr. Popular won't kill her when he know she showed it to all of us." Yui thought.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's last words:  
  
I like drinking game! But of course, about Kathy dare my dear friend into kissing  
someone of the same sex was only a joke. Please don't get mad at me, Serena-chan!  
  
Well, Happosai was kicked out on the first day. Not that because he's pervert. Just  
because...well, the plot just pop into my head. And guess who'll be the first to be  
kicked out in the Kanbeki tribe? I'm not telling.  
  
And thanks Hester and Melody being the hosts for me!  
  
Please review! Flames are NOT welcome. But I don't mind criticisms.  
  
Love from  
Kuyami AKA JK  
  
# 'These' means some kind of ancient Chinese writing. How do I explain it...  
Well, it's means the passages were shorter but the words were having some different  
meanings. It's difficult to understand because it's too different to those  
Chinese we use in modern time. Ancient Chinese poems were written in those form  
of language. For those who are Chinese here, what I'm trying to explain about is   
"Wenyan-wen"(this word is Mandarin). Hope you could understand.  
  
* Seiryuu no subeta: It means "the Bit** of Seiryuu". Since Clara hate Yui so  
she gave her this 'title'.  
  
** Once upon a time I've wrote a ficcie (Chinese and not on this net) about me  
being a Team Rocket member. That's why James is in the fic. 


	2. Chapter 1.1! A List of participants

Okay, Since I'm too bored, I've done a little summary of all those characters  
appeared in this story. It MIGHT be useful~  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
Love from  
Kuyami AKA JK  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ikkitousen (Mighty Fighters)  
  
Name: Ferio  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Prince of Cephiro  
Hometown: Cephiro  
Luxury Item: Orb (Magic Item)  
  
Forced to leave his love (Fuu) and had to stuck in a building for 2 months with his most  
feared person in the whole universe, what would our princely swordman do?  
  
Ferio: No matter what, I won't be defeated by Umi!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name: Happosai (Disqualified)  
Age: 100 over  
Occupation: Retire  
Hometown: Nerima, Japan  
Luxury Item: Underwears  
  
This pervert old man had caused enough trouble in the Tendo dojo already. All the girls want  
to kill him! Will he destroyed the school building with his evil power and "hobby"?  
  
Happosai: Yo! Sweeto! (Chasing girls)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name: James  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Thief (?)  
Hometown: Sunny Town  
Luxury Item: Pokemon Trading cards  
  
Many people's favorite Team Rocket member. Without Jessie to help him, he had to pass this  
2 months on his own. Could he sucessfully get the money back to please his boss?  
  
James: Eeew! Jessie, Meowth, why don't you two help me too?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name: JK Calderon  
Age: 15  
Occupation: High School Student  
Hometown: Hong Kong  
Luxury Item: Harmonica  
  
JK is the 'Master of Tricks' and secretly loved Nuriko. Because of that she supported the   
theory of "Tama-chan & Miaka must be together". She'll try anything to disturb Clara's  
"evil" plan.  
  
JK: If Tamakins wasn't such a cheapskate, I will have much less trouble...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name: Misao Makimachi  
Age: 16  
Occupation: Leader of the "Oniwabanshuu"  
Hometown: Kyoto, Japan  
Luxury Item: Cape  
  
Another challenge faced by the young leader. Surely she's strong under Aoshi's training,  
but her ability was still developing...She is nice and bright but never get along with  
Clara.  
  
Misao: I don't really care about the money but I hope to prove that I'm OK on my own!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name: Syaoran Li  
Age: 12  
Occupation: Student  
Hometown: Hong Kong  
Luxury Item: Rashinban (compass)  
  
Another being-forced-to-come participant. He likes sword training but all their weapons are  
taken away! What would he do?  
  
Syaoran: Next time I'll dare Meiling that she would enter the "Weakest Link"...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name: Taka Sukunami  
Age: 18  
Occupation: College Student  
Hometown: Tokyo, Japan  
Luxury Item: Calculator  
  
Even everyone knows the Mr. Popular* has a girlfriend already, many girls haven't gave up   
on him! Now facing the ultimate challenge, with JK, Iris and Yui's help, he had to fight   
Clara and Kathy's "evil plans"!  
  
Taka: What would I use the money for...?  
  
* Mr. Popular: A nickname picked by JK after she read part of the FY Gaiden 7--Eikou-den.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name: Umi Ryuuzaki  
Age: 16  
Occupation: Magic Knight of Cephiro  
Hometown: Tokyo, Japan  
Luxury Item: A journal of mischief  
  
The bitchy Magic Knight of Water. A master in cake making. Would this skill be useful in   
this make-your-own-food days? Just a side note, she and Megumi are good friends.  
  
Umi: Hikaru, Fuu~~Wish me good luck!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name: Yui Hongo  
Age: 16  
Occupation: High School Student  
Hometown: Tokyo, Japan  
Luxury Item: "The Universe of the Four Gods"  
  
Yui is smart and straight to the point. Not only a typical know-it-all, the Seiryuu  
Miko indeed is a great strategist. She's a great player of UNO as well.  
  
Yui: I hope I could be with some quieter people...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kanbeki (Flawless)  
  
Name: Brock  
Age: 15  
Occupation: Pokemon Breeder  
Hometown: Pewter City  
Luxury Item: Empty Pokeball  
  
He might be good at cooking, cleaning, taking care of the others...but with his I-love-older-  
ladies look, will he be the first one to be voted off?  
  
Brock: *Look at the commentator* Shut up will ya?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name: Clara Lee  
Age: 15  
Occupation: High School Student  
Hometown: Hong Kong  
Luxury Item: Wallet  
  
She seems to be a quiet and thoughtful girl. But actually she's very ambitious. Despite  
winning the $1 million, stealing Tamahome (Taka) from Miaka and "Universe of the Four Gods"  
from Yui are her other aims.  
  
Clara: I'll do my best!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name: Inu Yasha  
Age: N/A  
Occupation: Finder of the 'Shikon no tama'  
Hometown: Japan (approximately 300 years ago)  
Luxury Item: Prayer beads  
  
Everyone favourite half dog demon. Stick in a school with A) Kouga B) No Shikon Search  
C) No Tetsusaiga D) Knowing Kagome had gone back to her own...7 weeks, Will he take out  
his anger on the other innocent participants?  
  
Inu Yasha: Ha! At least I don't have to worry about Kouga bugging at Kagome when I'm gone!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name: Iris Li  
Age: 16  
Occupation: High School Student  
Hometown: Hong Kong  
Luxury Item: Toothbrush and toothpaste  
  
Another know-it-all in this game. She can stay calm even there a volcanic eruption right  
next to her. But sometimes, she can be very hypertense. She's team up with JK and Yui to   
'fight' Clara and Kathy's ambitions.  
  
Iris: Can I pack any other things for this "game"?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name: Kathy Ting  
Age: 15  
Occupation: High School Student  
Hometown: Hong Kong  
Luxury Item: Pocket UNO  
  
An inadvertent girl who's a member of the "Suzaku no Baka Go ikkou-sama"**. She and JK WERE  
good friends but since she 'declared' her 'undying love' for Tamahome (Taka), they've  
became mortal enemies. With Clara's help, could she succeeded in winning Taka's heart?  
  
Kathy: Tamahome......Can't you just forget that Miaka and be with me?  
  
** Suzaku no Baka Go ikkou-sama: A little gang formed by JK, Clara and Kathy.   
We are all in love with a Suzaku Seishi so...^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name: Kouga  
Age: N/A  
Occupation: N/A  
Hometown: Japan (approximately 300 years ago)  
Luxury Item: Shikon fragments (2)  
  
Inu Yasha's enemy of life and Kagome's "lover" (he claimed). Since he owned 2 Shikon  
fragments, will there be a fight broke out between the hanyou and the wolf demon?  
  
Kouga: Enjoy your last moment, dog turd!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name: Megumi Takani  
Age: 22  
Occupation: Doctor  
Hometown: Aizu, Japan  
Luxury Item: Medical bag  
  
The female doctor left the Kamiya Dojo and join this for the $ 1 million. Would this   
Kitsune-onna survived with her brilliant medical skills?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name: Ranma Saotome  
Age: 16  
Occupation: High School Student  
Hometown: Nerima, Japan  
Luxury Item: Akane's Mallet  
  
The aquatransexual martial artist came along with the 'deadly weapon' in order to stop  
Happosai's destruction. He get along really well with Ferio.  
  
Ranma: Kuso jiji...Girls look out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Name: Touya Kinomoto  
Age: 18  
Occupation: College Student  
Hometown: Tomoeda, Japan  
Luxury Item: Schedule  
  
In order to pay for his college (on his own), he swore that he would win this game at  
any course. Maybe because his love for part time jobs, he seemed to be quite friendly with  
our money-hungry former Seishi: Taka.  
  
Touya: I hope I can use these 7 weeks for part time...or studies......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
